Mega Flare
by Silver17
Summary: Bahamut.
1. Chapter I

__

A/N- Alright, insert disclaimer here. I do not own Final Fantasy or any of the characters, including Bahamut, but the characters Orion and Caledine are mine.

**__**

Mega Flare

__

Her name was Caledine.

A beautiful woman, long brown hair cascaded down her back and gold flecked violet eyes shone mischievously. Several ornate silver earrings adorned each ear while a necklace of the same hung from her neck. The silver trimmed black robes she wore gave the impression of the spoiled daughter of a wealthy Estharian businessman. She was only of medium stature, but each stride she took was confident and strong. Had there not been such an aura surrounding her, she could have been the ideal picture of innocence.

But she was a sorceress.

As with all sorceress', there was always a brave knight at the side of Caledine. He was Orion, a young retired commander of the Estharian guard. Upon being bonded to Caledine through knighthood, he promised to her his loyalty, protection, and his heart. Although his sorceress had a pure and kind heart, still there were those who wished her harm. Countless times Orion thrust his steel saber through enemies of his love. Neither sorceress nor knight enjoyed these deaths, but both knew it to be necessary to their survival.

All humans have a limit to their strength. Orion was no exception to this commonly 

overlooked flaw.

He protected his sorceress.

I protected him.

I am Bahamut.

~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~

I could see everything through his eyes.

I felt his pain, his confusion, his helplessness.

We faced the entire Estharian guard, now facing those who we had once fought alongside. A soldier to the right of the rest had one arm across the front of Caledine, pinning the back of her body to his, and the other arm had secured a knife to her throat. Tears streamed down her face, but no sound was made as her eyes locked with Orion's.

I will always remember those violet eyes, marked with desperation and fear.

"Plotting to overthrow the government" were the words they used. It was obvious now that all of Esthar viewed her as a threat to their safety and freedom. They were frightened enough to make up that ridiculous accusation. But it didn't matter now. We both knew we had to somehow free Caledine from all this, to protect her.

The new commander was stationed in front of the other soldiers. Orion had once been friends with her. She was the first and only female in the entire army, and was more cunning and strong than one could imagine.

"Orion, it's over. We have the sorceress. Give up your weapon."

"Adel," I heard my master's voice. "Adel, you can't be serious. You know this is wrong! You know this is a mistake!"

Casting her eyes to the ground, her voice dropped so it was only an audible whisper. 

"I know," she choked out. "Believe me, I know." She suddenly stood up straight once more and her voice was at normal volume.

"I have my orders, Orion. Release your weapon now!"

I gave an awkward, forced laugh.

****

You heard the woman. Do it.

__

Got it.

The knight sighed and drew his sword, studying it carefully as though for the last time. The soldier holding Caledine blinked. When he opened his eyes, he noticed an unusually large piece of metal embedded in his left shoulder. Orion had thrown his sword. The man fell backwards onto the ground as Caledine sank to her knees.

No one moved except for the knight who raced towards his sorceress.

"Stop him!" Adel cried. "Stop him now!"

A group of eight or so soldiers was the first to reach Orion.

****

Call me! Let me help you!

__

I can't, it's too risky. Caledine might be injured.

****

May I remind you that you have no weapon?

__

Not a problem.

A well chosen blizzaga spell suddenly trapped the men within icy walls. Orion leaped over the frozen bodies and continued. He ran as quickly as possible. He was almost to her. No one stood in his way. But the one who had held Caledine before was rising. He yanked Orion's saber from his chest and took a step towards the sorceress.

****

Faster! Faster!

Almost there...

But the enemy had already thrust Orion's own blade through Caledine's back before he was taken down.

"Thundaga!" the knight screamed.

The other man fell to the floor in a twitching heap.

Orion tenderly turned the dark haired woman over, placing his hand below her head and the other upon her pale cheek. The tip of his sword protruded through her stomach, an even darker red stain was seeping through her black robes.

"My knight, my love," Caledine said in between pained gasps. "This is not the end. We will see each other again."

"Wait for me," Orion hoarsely requested.

****

"You know that I w..."

Her lovely violet eyes closed and her body convulsed. Her figure rose from her love's arms as she was surrounded by a blue aura. At once, the light vanished as it was sent into the body of the women standing nearest. Adel. She became rigid and collapsed. Caledine's form hit the ground with a sickening crack. Orion slowly stood and faced the army.

****

Call me.

__

Yes.

I rose from him. 

I was prepared to take revenge.

She was my sorceress, as well.

My wings beat violently. I was gathering energy in my mouth to demolish the entire guard.

But I couldn't.

A white hot pain seared through my body, paralyzing me. I made a failing attempt to rear up once more. Instead, I crashed to the transparent blue street. It seemed to be a common theme for the day. I could not see Orion, but when I heard several sword slashes, I knew that he too was gone.

A small, strange looking man approached me. A brown ponytail sprung out of the top of his head and a brightly colored collar decorated the top of his robes.

"Aha. Dr. Odine haz got you now."

The miniature troll turned back and spoke to several of the soldiers.

"Tranzport it to the Deep Sea Rezearch facility immediately. Experimentation will begin az zoon az I arrive."

I closed my eyes.

****

No... 


	2. Chapter II

A/N- Alright, insert disclaimer here. I do not own Final Fantasy or any of the characters, including Bahamut, but the characters Orion and Caledine are mine.

And I'm sorry that I didn't make this clear before, but in Chapter I, italics were meant to show Orion's thoughts and the bold was Bahamut. 

Mega Flare

Chapter II

Pain...

That was all I knew for a long period of time.

And sleep. Haunted with dreams of Orion and Caledine.

I often wondered if I was experiencing one long, endless nightmare. But nightmares are dreams and in dreams, you cannot feel. I would wake from my lethargic, half alive state only to a blinding light and blurred figures.

Most of these humans were strangers to me, but I recognized the dark outline of the one that called himself Odine. I hated that human with every fiber of my being. I hated all of the humans there, My faith in the race of man had vanished along with Orion and Caledine.

And to think... Adel was a sorceress now. 

What had become of her? 

Would the people reject her as they did her predecessor?

How would she react?

Would she flee or fight?

Who was her knight?

Any thoughts I tried to develop were soon broken by pain... again.

I needed to escape from this hell. But I was unable to move. At all. The only thing I could do was wait. I hoped that one day, the humans might be careless. Or some form of help would come. I was depending more on the former than the latter.

I could sense something else happening within the dismal structure. Steadily, I became aware of another powerful life form. I didn't understand why I hadn't been able to feel it's presence as it arrived here. I then realized that that it never did arrive. It must have been created here, in the lowest depths of this eternal hell....

~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~

I woke to loud voices and screeching alarms. No more were the blurred figures surrounding myself, but running frantically from place to place. Now was the chance I had been waiting so long for. I tried to move my wings.

Still nothing. I'd have to wait until later...

I suddenly sensed a great power.

It was of a magnitude greater than anything I had ever experienced.

A horrible roar of both fury and anguish reached me. The beast that these humans had created... They had lost control over it. It must be tearing them all apart by now.

Good.

I closed my eyes and fell asleep.

~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~

Bahamut...?

My name? Was someone calling my name? I slowly opened my eyes and allowed them to focus on what was nearest to me.

Which happened to be a very large creature.

Large and bloodthirsty looking.

The creation.

For the first time in what seemed like centuries, I reared up and took to the air. I flew at the beast with speed only slightly diminished since my freedom and it crashed into the far wall after our bodies connected. I watched it apprehensively. Its power signatures far exceeded mine. It returned to its feet and met my eyes.

"Well, I'd have to say that was completely unnecessary."

Silence.

More silence.

"...Eden?"

The monster bent its two front knees in a mocking bow.

"It is I, your majesty."

I was shocked, but allowed a low growl to escape my throat.

"Cut the theatrics. How are you... here? In that form?"

The beast that was Eden gave a strange sort of laugh. A sort of cross between a girlish giggle and monstrous roar.

"What? No thank you? Well, that's just like you I suppose. Basically, all of us guardians flipped out when you disappeared after... after the sorceress incident. I'm sorry about what happened. I can imagine how you must feel."

No. No, you can't.

I said nothing.

She continued.

"Carbuncle was able to sense your power signature around here. He said there was something really powerful around here, too, besides you. That's when I got his idea to junction myself to whatever that power source was. Which is what I'm in right now."

Her adopted body spun a complete circle for effect.

"They call it the 'Omega Weapon.' Anyway, I was able to seize control of its mind and body. Gave the humans a good thrashing. None are still alive. And I rescued you! You've got to be thankful for that!"

I had never been more confused

Wait..

Did she get the...?

"Did you kill the one in charge?" I demanded.

"Still no thank you? Do you mean the head human scientist? No, I don't think that one was here when I began to... revolt."

Dammit.

"Bahamut, where will you be going now?"

Where would I go?

It wasn't as though I belonged anywhere anymore.

"...I will remain here. I do not desire contact with the human world ever again."

"Well," Eden began. "I can't just leave you here in solitude to slowly drive yourself insane, so I'll stay here to keep you company!"

So patronizing.

Then, the enormous 'Omega Weapon' turned and _ trotted_ down to what I assumed were the lower levels. Hyne...

"You're welcome, King!"

"Thank you, Eden."

We were able to reside there in humanless existence for many years.

__

A/N- I was getting tired of the dismal feeling from the first chapter so I couldn't help but add in some sarcasm/humor and Eden was my outlet for that. So, review and tell me what you think!

__


End file.
